The Journey To Tomorrow
by Anata13
Summary: Contains spoilers for the end of the manga. Post-Manga Rated for future chapters. Rin stays at Kaede's village under the protection of Inuyasha and gang. It has been three years since he left her there, yet he can't seem to forget her smile.
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance

The meadow glistened in the morning light. The birds chirped merrily heralding the onset of spring. The winter had gone by and with it the most ominous demon in feudal Japan, Naraku, had been eradicated. But the death of the dark hanyou had come with a price tag. The well connecting Kagome to the Sengoku Jidai and to Inuyasha had lost its magic. Kagome had been transported to her world and the well had sealed with the destruction of the Shikon no Tama.  
The Lord of the Western Lands alighted in the meadow. He almost quirked up an eyebrow on smelling the despair and sorrow radiating off his half brother who had obviously been unable to scent him as he wasn't brandishing the Tessaiga in his face by this time. Naraku had been defeated, Kikyo had been laid to rest, the world had been freed of the corrupted jewel. The taiyoukai pondered the posible reasons that were making the hanyou sulk. Not that he cared. He just had to know that Rin was being deposited at safe hands which brought him back to the present situation. He looked down at the young girl clad in her typical checkered orange kimono who was happily collecting flowers and singing to herself while Jaken was as usual nagging at her. Yes, he would miss her presence.  
He allowed himself to accept that much.  
She had been a source of light in his dark life. She had taught him things that he would never have believed that he was capable of doing. She had taught him compassion. He had wielded the tenseiga for her. He had even gone into hell to bring her back when he had learnt that tenseiga was capable of revival only once. He had almost lost her again at the hands of Naraku.  
He still didn't know why he had let the demon slayer get away when she had thought of sacrificing Rin for the sake of the monk. He caught the taijiya's scent in the air. So she had mated the monk and was with child. The monk didn't lose any time did he?  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called.  
"Yes, My lord?" The toad squealed while bowing to him.  
"Take Rin into the village and wait for me outside the old miko's hut." Saying that, Sesshoumaru headed in the direction of the old priestess' hut not bothering to answer the frantic cries of the imp behind him.  
Lifting the bamboo mat above his head, the Lord entered the hut. Kaede expressed her surprise on seeing such an unexpected visitor but didn't scream or faint, much to Sesshoumaru's relief, as he didn't want to waste time.  
The woman spoke first.  
"How come this puny hut is gratified by your presence, Sesshoumru-sama?" Kaede inquired.  
"I have come to deliver my ward at your hands and under the protection of my half-brother."  
Kaede couldn't hold back her surprise. Did Sesshoumaru just acknowledge Inuyasha as his brother?  
"May I ask why?" Kaede asked unable to understand why Sesshoumaru, who had protected Rin under all circumstances and provided for her, would now, after Naraku's death want to leave her in a human village.  
"This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain himself." Sesshoumaru replied impassively, his face as emotionless as ever.  
There was a silence for a while before the taiyoukai broke it.  
"Are you willing to keep her or will I have to look for another village?"  
"We will be honoured to look after Rin-chan." Kaede said humbly regaining her former disposition.  
"Then I shall leave Rin under your guidance, miko. Teach her what she needs to know and protect her with your life for if she is harmed in anyway, this Sesshoumaru will personally look into the matter." His glare was enough to corroborate his statement.  
He left the hut to find Rin and Jaken standing in front of him but what caught his attention were the glistening water drops in Rin's eyes.  
Directing a glare to Jaken he asked, "What is the matter Rin? Are you hurt?"  
The girl looked up at him with watery brown eyes and said in a pleading voice, "Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama."  
The girl and the imp had overheard the discussion.  
Sesshoumaru sighed internally. He had known that this would be difficult. The girl had grown attached to him. He knew that. It wasn't going to be an easy task to make her stay in the village. She had been given the opportunity to stay with humans earlier but she had turned them down. Of course he had always let her decide and she had chosen to follow him but this time was different.  
It was his decision. She wouldn't be given a choice.  
"Rin."  
His solemn voice only made her eyes more watery and pleading.  
Sesshoumaru refused to be moved by such display of emotion. His heart felt heavy and deep inside him, something refused to let go of the girl but shoving all that aside he said, "You will stay here Rin. There will be no more arguments."  
The finality of his tone quelled any hopes that the young girl had to change his decision.  
Rin lowered her head and let the tears fall.  
For a fraction of a second, Sesshoumaru thought about reconsidering his decision but the thought was dismissed as soon as it arrived.  
Changing into a ball of light, he raised himself into the sky. As he disappeared followed by Jaken and Ah-Un he discovered the reason of his half-brother's distress. The miko, Kagome's scent had disappeared. The rumors had been true. Kagome had now returned to her time.  
For the first time in his life, he did not blame his brother for getting attached to a ningen for with every step he took, the pain of leaving Rin behind intensified.  
All that was three years ago. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Question

Chapter 2: A Question

"Thank you Sesshoumaru sama. This kimono is lovely." Rin gave Sesshoumaru that warm smile that somehow managed to pacify his heart and create in him very faint traces of happiness which always came automatically on fnding her healthy, happy and alive.  
His ward was growing and Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself to provide her with the most expensive, beautiful and itricately embroidered kimonos made by the best weavers in Japan.

It was also his silent way of reminding the world under exactly whose protection this fifteen-year old was.

"This Sesshoumaru is glad that you like it Rin." Sesshoumaru replied in his unnaturally even voice and stood up to leave.  
The light in Rin's eyes dimmed on seeing him stand up.

"Are you leaving so soon My Lord? You didn't even ask Rin what she has been doing." she said sadly.

Sesshoumaru flinched internally on hearing his former title leave her mouth. He would never admit to anyone else but he did not like being referred to as My Lord by Rin.

He did not own her. He had never commanded her except for the one time that he left her at Kaede's but that decision was to ensure her safety. He had to take it because he knew that Rin would never leave his side if he gave her the choice.  
A ghost of a smile hovered on the corner of his lips. Rin would not leave his side if she were given the choice. Rin had told him that when she turned thirteen.

Nevertheless, he preferred being called Sesshoumaru-sama as opposed to My Lord because for some reason he felt closer to Rin when she called him by his name even though it was followed by the customary honorary suffix.

He could think of all this as long as no one else knew.

He looked at the girl in question who was wearing a rather disheartened expression now.

He had just arrived and was about to leave. It was only natural for Rin to be upset. But Sesshoumaru had to take care of some low level youkais who were creating a little bit of trouble in the Western lands. He could have easily sent Jaken to take care of them but instead he had decided to grace these youkais with his presence when he came to know that they were hovering close to Rin's village.

He missed Rin badly even though he never showed the slightest bit of restlessness when away from her or any eagerness while going to meet her. The stoic mask that was characteristic of him was always plastered onto his face. It never betrayed the slightest emotion.

He had undertaken the journey planning to talk to Rin for a while and give her the new kimono that he had ordered for her but he had to change his plans on sensing the youkais closer to the village and to Rin than he expected.

Not that he didn't trust Inuyasha. His feelings towards his half brother had changed ever since the day that they had combined forces to defeat the evil hanyou Naraku. But Inuyasha had become broodier and much more subdued in the last three years with the mko's disappearance. He rarely spoke and barely even fought with Sesshoumaru.

He fought with himself, searched for another plausible explanation but it always came back to Rin. He was here because he missed her. He had come to kill these inferior demons himself so that he could have a reason to see Rin, a reason to justify the illogical desire to hear her sweet voice. Her absence made him anxious to know how she was doing, what she was doing and whether she thought about him at all.

And so he would come and the smile that would light up her face on seeing him assuaged all his doubts. It told him that Rin missed him and indeed did think about him even before she greeted him with a bow and said, "I missed you."

He looked at the girl who was on the verge of tears and said, "This Sesshoumaru has business to take care of. He has to attend to it. It is very important."

"Even more important than Rin?" she questioned, hurt evident in her big brown eyes.

More important than her? A very simple question to which the mighty lord of the Western lands had no answer.

"Do not be foolish Rin. This Sesshoumaru must do what he has to."

Rin mistaking his skilful attempt to avoid answering her question takes it to be a yes and hangs her head and whispers, "I see. I shouldn't have stopped you, my Lord. I am sorry to have thought that Rin was more important than your duties. You do so much for Rin and yet she asks more of you. Rin is very bad, isn't she? That's why Sesshoumaru sama left Rin behind after Naraku was killed."

Rin couldn't hold it back anymore. The sobs wracked her whole body, her voice broke, the tears flowed down like rivers.

One moment she was leaning against the wall and in the next one she was flying across the sky in the arms of the taiyoukai she had always looked upto, adored, cherished and now grown to love.

The last thing she heard before she was airborne was Sesshoumaru saying,  
"Jaken. I will leave you to take care of the youkais. You should be done by the time I return." 


	3. Chapter 3:Our First Memory

He was extremely fast, so fast that she couldn't distinguish her surroundings from a green blur. But of course there was nothing to be afraid of. When she was with him, she had nothing to fear. People would laugh, scoff at her if she ever told them this. They would tell her that he was the one to be feared and how could she, a mere human child not be afraid of him, the great demon Lord in front of whom the strongest of demons cowered? But she didn't blame them for asking such question. How would they know that the place where she felt most secure was in the arms of that very demon.

And in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms was where she was right now. It had been nearly two years since she had been held by him. She had seen him once every month during those two years but never once had she been held by him except for the time when she had turned thirteen. The wind was hitting her face. She closed her eyes and thought of that one memory she secretly cherished.

_"Rin."_

_A young girl with brown hair that had just crossed her shoulders whipped around immediately clutching the flowers that she had been collecting._

_"Sesshoumaru sama!" she yelled out of joy and ran across the field to stand a yard away from where Sesshoumaru was standing._

_"You came to see Rin. She's very happy to see you." Rin smiled a smile which reflected every bit of how very happy she truly was to see him._

_Sesshoumaru slightly moved his head in acknowledgement and held out a tiny package to the girl._

_Two small hands accepted the package and two curious brown eyes looked up at bright golden ones._

_"What is it Sesshoumaru sama?"_

_When the taiyoukai didn't answer she proceeded to unwrap the package, all the time wondering what it was that her lord had brought for her this time._

_Sesshoumaru was more than pleased to hear the gasp that escaped her mouth._

_Rin couldn't stop staring at the little glass jar that she was holding in her hand. Inside the jar there was a flower with five purple petals connected to the inner stigmas by dark pink streaks. It was the orchid of Faith, the first rare orchid in a set of five._

_Jaken had told Rin the legend of the orchids._

_Once upon a time, there was a demon king who had a daughter who was very fond of flowers but the demoness was very sick. The demon loved his daughter very much and tried everything in his power to help her. He gave her everything she wanted, every little flower he could find but nothing could help the frail demoness. In her sixteenth year, the princess was on the verge of dying. Her pretty cheeks had shrunk, her lips were no longer rosy, her eyes had lost their shine but even in such a state she looked prettier than any human. The old demon could not watch his beloved daughter die. He had heard of a flower seller who sold magical flowers that could heal anyone's ailment. The demon set out in search of the man hoping that he would find him before it was too late. After travelling for seven days, he found the person he had been looking for. The flower seller was a handsome man in his mid twenties. The demon told him of his daughter's condition and pleaded to the flower seller to help him. The seller agreed under the condition that he would be given anything he asked for if he succeeded in treating the demoness. The demon promised to give him whatever he wanted. So they returned to the castle where the demon lived. As soon as the seller looked at the princess, he was filled with sorrow to see such a beautiful young girl dying. He vowed to do everything in his power to save her. He opened a box and gave the princess a flower. She took it and within twenty days her health improved. After every twenty days, the seller would give her another flower. Meanwhile the seller and the princess grew closer to each other and on the fifth cycle of twenty days he gave the princess a red orchid and confessed his love for her. When the princess returned his feelings, the seller asked for her hand from her father as the reward that he was supposed to get. The demon consented and theflower seller and the demoness lived happily ever after._

_These five flowers were the Orchids of Faith, Trust, Care, Attachment and Love. Before his death, the seller scattered the flowers in five corners of Japan and it is said that if someone collected all the five flowers from the five corners and gave them to the person they loved, then the lovers would be united for eternity._

_This was the orchid of Faith. Rin was sure. Jaken had told her how it looked. (along with the retort that the story was completely bogus, there were no such flowers and a demon would never take a human's help, etc.)_

_But how could it be?_

_Sesshoumaru sama...how could he know that she had pined for those flowers?_

_And why would he take the trouble to get this flower for her? But she couldn't deny that he had brought them for her...for her._

_Rin's eyes watered._

_He did remember after all..._

_"Do you not like it Rin?" Sesshoumaru's cool voice cut through her musings._

_She looked up at him trying to convey everything she was feeling through them. When the great Lord didn't respond, she decided to show him how much his gift meant to her._

_Closing the little distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his waist and almost choked out,_

_"You remembered Sesshoumaru sama."_

_The taiyoukai shocked at Rin's unexpected display of emotion simply said, "Indeed."_

_"Twelve full moons ago you left Rin here...She was so sad. She didn't want to leave you...but you came to visit Rin, Sesshoumaru sama...Rin is very happy today."_

_Rin suddenly realizing how stiff the taiyoukai had become let go of him. The blood rushed to her cheeks as soon as she let go and she quickly turned around while stammering, "S...sorr..."_

_"Rin, would you have stayed with this Sesshoumaru if you had the choice?"_

_Rin immediately turned around to face him. Her head jerked up and she looked at the taiyoukai with wide brown eyes._

_"Of course, Sesshoumaru sama. Rin wants to stay with you...forever."_

_Rin lowered her eyes, Sesshoumaru maintained his position and a quiet descended on the gathering._

_The Sun was about to set. Rin broke the silence._

_" Will Sesshoumaru sama take Rin to see the sunset?"_

_She hadn't expected a reply but she hadn't expected being lifted by him either._

_"Se.. Sesshoumaru sama?" she looked up at him only to find him staring ahead. Only when he stopped and put her down on her feet did she realize where she was. She was on top of the hill from where she could see the sunset at its best._

_They had made it just in time for the sunset. The sun was setting below the lake while the sky seemed to be incapble of deciding what colour to put on for it turned from stunning shades of purple, pink to orange and finally setting sun set the sky ablaze with a combination of fiery red and flaming orange. Glimmers of light reflected off the still water, sending slithers of rose coloured shafts of light through the forest below. Eventually the dimming sun was tucked away behind the rolling hills which rolled on endlessly. The clouds floated by in soft cotton like puffs of pink and the sky became darker._

_Rin watched in amazement as this happened. Never once taking her eyes off the horizon she leaned into the taiyoukai who had settled down on the grass. Lost in the beauty of this ethereal moment, she, however, didn't get that caught up so as not to notice how her lord stiffened at her touch. But when she wasn't pushed away and when she felt him relax a bit, her happiness knew no bounds._

_Whispering a soft Thank you to the demon she loved, she held up the purple flower so that it became a dark speck against the background of the setting Sun and smiled to herself._

_Faith....yes. She would believe. She would always wait for him and he would come._

_It was faint but she could swear that she felt a claw tipped finger graze her cheek at that moment even if she hadn't seen it._

Rin's reminiscence reverted to reality when the wind that had been lashing at her face suddenly stopped and she found herself on her two feet with a taiyoukai gripping her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Importance

Rin could feel the tension in the air, in the surroundings and in the way he gripped her shoulders. She wasn't afraid, well...at least not of him. She was with her protector after all but even so she couldn't make herself look at him. If she was afraid then it was of the things that he would be telling her now. She knew that Sesshoumaru sama never justified his actions to anyone. She was stupid to have asked him to explain. She had no right to do so...

Who was she to question the mighty Lord of the West?

What had she been thinking?

And now was she going to lose him because of her spontaneous overflow of emotions?

If only she were as flawless as him in controlling her emotions, this would never have happened!

What was she going to do?

"Rin."

She refused to look up. Her bangs did a good job of covering her eyes. She barely moved her head but that was enough for him to know that she had heard.

"Look at me Rin."

His commanding voice crumbled her resolve to not look at him into dust. Very slowly, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, she lifted her eyes. The intensity of his gaze almost knocked her off the ground.

Never before had she seen such emotion in his eyes. Yes, they were very much subdued but for someone like Rin who was used to every nuance, they were like the windows to his soul. They were a mixture of anger, shock and could it be....hurt?

Rin gasped and precisely at that moment his eyes returned to being the usual unfathomable amber pools and the confirmation that she had been seeking to the fact if she had hurt him never came.

"Do you wish to say something to this Sesshoumaru, Rin?"

"I...nothing My Lord...Forget that I said anything in the first place."

Lies...lies...all lies. There were so many thing she wanted to tell, so many things she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he cared, why he had left her at Kaede's if he did, had she become too much of a burden for him? But most of all she wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she would die if he went away and never came back.

"That is not the answer to my question Rin."

Oh God! Was there no way out of this mess? Had she finally broken his patience? Would he force her into spilling out every little insecurity she had locked up in her heart?

She gave up. There was no way out of this. She couldn't lie to him. He would immediately know and he would know even if he didn't have that emotion determining nose of his.

If she was going to get punished then might as well make a clean breast of it.

"R...Rin...apologizes my Lord...for being such a burden...for being so selfish. She knows that she has done nothing but bring shame upon your name by her clumsy ways, her childishness and yet she has the audacity to ask for more even though you have given her far more than she ever deserved..."

Yes, she must have been such a burden to him. The fact that he had even bothered to come and meet her, not to mention going through the trouble of getting her new clothes should have been more than enough but still she couldn't satisfy herself. She wanted to see him, wanted him to meet her even more and then...she had fallen in love with him.

Not that she regretted loving him for even a moment, that was the thing that she cherished most. He was her world, her protector, the one who had brought her back to life twice. He was her whole universe.

"....Rin was very unlady-like in the morning. She should never have asked you why you were leaving so soon. Stupid, stupid Rin. To think that Sesshoumara-sama had time to talk to her when he was busy. Rin is very sorry My Lord for saying such careless things without thinking even once. Please forgive her. She will not repeat the same mistake again but please don't say that you'll go away and never come back."

. ....................................................

He didn't know how long he would be able to listen to her ramble without reacting.

He could see that she was restraining herself, smell that she was holding back her tears. But what he failed to understand was why she was soing so? She was never the one to suppress her emotions, she was always the one who would start crying if she grazed her hand or leg on a rock even a litttle bit.

So what had changed now?

Had life in the village changed her that much? And what was all this nonsense about not repeating the same mistake again?

No matter what he said to others, but figuring this girl out was becoming quite a task even for him.

He waited for her to finish speaking. When she was done, he saw her head lower and her shoulders sag. Her hair tumbled all over her face shieliding his vision of her eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Rin."

He had thought that saying that would have eased her but what he got instead surprised him even more. Her scent spiked with fear and tears streamed down her face.

He lifted her head, taking care not to scratch her with his claws. Her eyes were shut but rivulets ran down their corners. Removing a few stray strands of hair from her face, he asked

"What are you afraid of Rin? Is it this Sesshoumaru?"

He couldn't understand why he was filled with apprehension before knowing her answer. Throughout his life, he had always been revered and feared. Then why did the aspect of Rin being frightened of him not boost his ego as it would have done had it been someone else. Had this little girl changed him so much? Did she really mean that much?

He saw her eyes open wide. The moisture was still glistening in them.

"Afraid of you? Why would you think so My Lord?"

" Why is your scent laced with fear if you are not afraid of me?"

"Its...nothing..."

"Do not lie to me Rin."

Why was Rin being so stubborn? Didn't she know that he could easily determine whether she was saying the truth or lying from her scent.

"I don't want you to leave....so soon."

The so soon came later than he expected. So she didn't want him to leave, did she?

He then recollected what she had said in the hut, that had made him bring her here in the first place.

_**"I see. I shouldn't have stopped you, my Lord. I am sorry to have thought that Rin was more important than your duties. You do so much for Rin and yet she asks more of you. Rin is very bad, isn't she? That's why Sesshoumaru sama left Rin behind after Naraku was killed." **_

The foolish girl...what was she thinking? He had come all the way to take care of those youkai just so that he could have an opportunity to see her and she was here making all kinds of assumptions. Well, now that he had figured out that the reason for her strange behaviour was based on his action of leaving her sooner than usual, he might as well put her fears to rest.

"Rin, I visited your village to take care of some youkai as I viewed them as posing a threat to your wellbeing. For that reason I wished to leave the hut sooner than usual. I had planned to return after the youkai had been exterminated and have a conversation with you but I don't think that will be necessary now since Jaken should have taken care of them by now."

.....................................................................................

She was stunned as the words slowly registered in her mind. Gradually shock gave way to embarrassment and blood rushed to her cheeks.

She had made a huge mistake.

Oh God! He had come to protect her from any potential threats and she had turned against him, misunderstood his actions. Honestly, what was wrong with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice...

"It is getting late. We should return to the village."

Rin looked around and saw that the sun was nearing the horizon. It was almost time for sunset.

"But Rin doesn't know the way back from here." she said and wondered where they were and how far they were and how long it would take her to walk back the village. So she wasn't prepared when she found herself cuddled agianst Sesshoumaru's chest with one of his arms gripping her thighs and one holding her back.

"Se..ss..shou..." she stammered trying to ignore the goosebumps that shot through her body where he touched.

He cut her short.

"We are quite a long way from the village. It will take the rest of the day if we walk back. I have no doubt that the old priestess is worrying about you and Jaken is throwing a fit. It will be faster and we will reach before the sunsets if we travel like this."

A very subdued 'Oh!' was the only thing that left her mouth before a very heavy blush coloured her cheeks. She gently gripped his shoulders with shaky hands.

She didn't see the faint smirk on her Lord's face before he broke into a run.

..........................................................................

He didn't need to lie to himself so he wouldn't.

Yes, he liked where she was now. He liked holding her like this...so close to himself. He liked the way her cheeks reddened when he touched her. She was definitely growing into a pretty young woman.

That was enough, he told himself and stopped his train of thoughts there. He focussed now on the journey and wondered why Rin had behaved like she had today. Did he mean so much to her?

When they were almost halfway there, he asked Rin a question:

"What does This Sesshoumaru mean to you Rin?"

............................................................

She had almost fallen asleep lulled by his constant heartbeat which somehow hadn't increased it beat rate even though he was running. But her drowsiness went for a trip when he heard the question.

She would have fallen down if he hadn't been holding her.

What he meant to her?

Why was he asking such a question? Had she become too obvious, were her feelings that easy to read or was he asking this because of her behaviour earlier in the day?

She tried to look at his face but could barely see anything apart from the purple markings on his face owing to the position she was in.

Initially she chewed her finger nervously wondering what to say but then decided that he deserved the truth...

Slowly she said "Everything...Sesshoumaru-sama is the most important person in the world to Rin."

Irrespective of whether she loved him or whether he would ever love her, to her what she had said was the absolute truth.

..............................................................

He was silently grateful that he had stopped while asking the question because if he hadn't he would have stopped while on the run and given away quite a lot that was usually hidden underneath his mask.

Her words echoed in his head.

_Everything...._

_The most important person in the world...._

At that moment he realized something very crucial.

Without a word he resumed his run but this time he gripped her more tightly.

When he dropped her in front of the old miko's hut and when she smiled and said, "I will wait for you Sesshoumaru-sama." , he knew there was no mistaking it.

He realized that he cared for Rin and that he wanted to come back to her as much as she wanted him to come back.

There was no mistaking that Rin had become very important to him over the years. Now, the only thing that was more important than her was her being alive and happy.

Yes, things had changed and just in a matter of three years.

..................................................................


	5. Chapter 5: Invitation

PART II

Chapter 5: Invitation

He was returning from another trip to the hut in which Rin stayed.

As he passed through the sky, he caught a familiar scent and right at that moment Jaken screamed, "Ah! Sesshoumaru-Sama. Its Kagome!"

He turned his head as his brain identified the scent to be belonging to Kagome. He gave her his famous glare that would have sent lower youkais fleeing in different directions when she called him "Onii-sama."

It wasn't meant to be hostile, it just served as a rebuke. Just because they had battled side by side didn't mean that he had acknoweldged Inuyasha as his true half-brother. They were not trying to slit each other's throat on sight these days, that was true. He and Inuyasha were on better terms now but he was just being courteous. Inuyasha was after all protecting Rin in his absence.

Even as he listed out pure logic as to why hardly anything had changed between his and Inuyasha's relationship, something inside of him kept nagging that he wasn't being absolutely honest with himself.

.....................................................................

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Inuyasha groaned, an angry scowl on his face.

Miroku sighed for the hundredth time, "You do realize Inuyasha that he played a very important role in the vanquishment of Naraku."

Inuyasha simply keh'd and Miroku continued, "It is mere courtesy to invite him. You cannot deny that his attitude has changed considerably after the final battle. He even entrusted you with Rin's protection didn't he?"

"The idiot can't take care of herself." Inuyasha retorted feebly.

"Now Inuyasha even you know how important Rin is to Sesshoumaru. It is pretty obvious that he left Rin with Kaede becuase he felt Rin would be safer in a human village. Have you forgotten that the Tenseiga would be useless now if anything were to happen to Rin for it can call back the dead only once."

Miroku could feel the hanyou giving in.

"Besides Inuyasha. I think it would make Kagome-sama happy to see you both on such good terms. You do want to make her happy, don't you?"

Inuyasha's scowl left his face when he thought of Kagome, his features softened and he mumbled an "Of course I do."

Miroku smiled. He had finally convinced the hanyou.

"Well then lets go and meet your brother Inuyasha."

"Half-brother." An unnaturally calm voice corrected.

...................................................................

Sesshoumaru looked impassively at Miroku and Inuyasha.

He had detected their scent and had come out to investigate. He had heard them arguing and finally decided to make his presence known by correcting the monk's mistake. He could not wonder what had made them come here.

"What is the purpose of your being so close to the Western Lands, monk and Inuyasha?" He voiced the question that he had wanted to ask.

He watched as Miroku nudged Inuyasha.

"Go on Inuyasha. I'm right here." Saying this Miroku pushed Inuyasha forward.

Inuyasha glared at the monk for a moment, crossed his arms across his chest and then faced him.

"I'm getting married," he said gruffly.

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised. He had known for a long time that Inuyasha had harboured feelings for the modern miko. He knew that if his brother ever settled down then it would be with her. When she wasn't here for the past three years, Inuyasha didn't quite seem to be himself.

All his mental analysis took a few seconds and he said, "Indeed. But what brings you here?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious idi..."

"Inuyasha, no insults," Miroku warned.

Sesshoumaru silently pondered what was so important that Inuyasha was holding that foul mouth of his.

"Okay, so you want me to say it. Fine I'll say it. I'm inviting you to my wedding." Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku then stepped in, "Lord of Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, I on behalf of my friend Inuyasha and his beautiful bride, Kagome cordially invite you to their nuptial ceremony two days from today."

He almost sweatdropped.

An invitation to attend Inuyasha's wedding. Now this was truly very unexpected.

He remembered something then.

"Inuyasha, the miko called me Onii-sama that day which means you have already marked her. Thereby you both are married by youkai standards. How come you are having the wedding now?"

Inuyasha stared at him for a minute, then turning as red as his fire-rat said "I haven't mated her yet. I've just marked her. We'll do that once we are married in human terms."

"Amusing." Sesshoumaru commented.

Miroku snickered and Inuyasha hit him to get over the embarrassment of discussing such personal things in front of other people.

When he was done pelting Miroku, Inuyasha gruffly asked, "Are you gonna come or not?"

"I will think over it." Saying this, Sesshoumaru turned and entered the forest leaving a grumbling Inuyasha and a stupefied monk behind.

.................................................................

Later that evening.

"Did Sesshoumaru really say that he would think over it?" Kagome asked while passing the bowl of rice and a fish on a stake to Inuyasha.

"KEH! That arrogant son of a bi"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned in a manner that was all too familiar and that caused the memories to come flooding back to him. He remembered being sat some hundred times, he remembered getting up after the spell faded and calling her "Wench" angrily and getting sat again.

He stared at her, her voice was mimicking that of her younger self's three years ago.

Had all that really been three years ago? When she wasn't here, it seemed as though time had stopped flowing and now that she was here it seemed as though she had never really gone. As he looked at her he could hardly believe that she had ever belonged somewhere else, namely 500 years into the future.

The pale light of the oil lamp cast shimmering highlights in her midnight tresses and the moonlight that streamed in through the window made her skin glow. She looked like an ethereal beauty to him.

In the dim light of the room, Kagome's eyes caught his and he lost himself in them. Putting his food down, he held her hand and pulled her close.

"Inu..."

He heard her catch her breath when he lowered his nose to the crook of her neck and inhaled the enticing scent that was uniquely Kagome. He nuzzled her there before moving onto the side of her neck. He pushed her robe a bit, just enough to move it off her shoulder. His eyes lingered on the spot where he had marked her as his.

..............................................................................

Kagome gasped when his lips touched her neck. Her body tingled wherever he touched.

When his teeth grazed the mark on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him unable to form a coherent gripped him tightly as he planted butterfly kisses along the column of her neck and languidly moved up her stopped at her jaw and she bit down on her lip to stifle a whine.

When he looked at her, she was spellbound. Amber eyes full of love filled her world.

"With me. Only with me." he growled.

She didn't need to be told what he meant.

"Always, only with you. I belong with you Inuyasha."

The intense emotion in his eyes was almost too much. It scorched her soul and heart.

.................................................................................

Finally his lips covered hers and her eyes fluttered close. Gently his lips moved over hers once, twice, thrice before they came down crashing, demanding until they both found their tongues mating in an age old dance.

The raw force of the assault took her breath away and left her with thoughts of only him. She kissed him back with equal fervor.

He was struggling to control himself but she was very nearly erasing his control.

Unwillingly, fighting hard with himself he extracted his lips from hers.

When she looked at him confused, he replied huskily, trying hard to handle his unsatiated lust, "I won't be responsible for what I do if we go any further Kagome. You want to wait till we get married don't you?"

A heavy blush made its way up her cheeks as realization dawned on her face and she nodded.

She adjusted the sleeve of her kimono and started to get up but was prevented from doing so by Inuyasha's hand.

"Stay with me tonight."

She froze for an instant before turning around.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her head under his chin.

She didn't care about how she would explain this to Kaede tomorrow. The only thing she cared about was that she was in_**their**_hut which he had made for them.

All that mattered was she was here with him.

All that mattered was he was here with her.

..................................................................................

Please review.

Part II of the story commences here. This part of the story will revolve a bit about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship as this part is centred around their wedding. There is some flow of sparks between Sesshoumaru and Rin in this part. Please look forward to it.

I hope you like what I've tried to portray. Please do review.

I am aware that this is a Sesshoumaru Rin fanfic but I also want to know if you all would like a special chapter on Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding night for those who would like to read it.. I will write about it if I you let me know. Just leave it in the review.

Love

Koishii


	6. Chapter 6:Thoughts

Chapter 6: Thoughts

The hills were filled with flowers of all kinds. Their mingled smell was intense and it bothered his sensitive nose. Nevertheless, he began his hunt for it was a rather difficult task even for him to find what he was looking for in this overgrown garden.

The hermit had told him that it would be difficult to locate the particular flower he was looking for, many others had tried before him and failed to find it. But those others were not this Sesshoumaru. He would never fail, especially in finding a puny little flower. Once he found it, he would go and give it to her. It was time to hand over this flower. He had always known that there would be a time when he would give it to her, what he hadn't known was that he would be this eager to give it her.

What had changed? What was changing?

He shook his head while his eyes roamed over the blooming blossoms.

Inuyasha's wedding gave him the perfect opportunity. Rin was always so excited about human betrothal ceremonies. She would be most definitely pleased.

Something had definitely changed. When had he wanted to make someone pleased?

He had made two rounds of the hill and he still hadn't found it. Had he been tricked? If so, the hermit wouldn't live to tell the tale but he would have detected any lie in the hermit's scent. He had found no such thing.

He began the third round concentrating fully on the task at hand, stopping all current thought processes. This time a small crevice nearly shielded beneath a group of wilting red poppies caught his eye. It was unnatural for the poppies to be wilting at this time of the year.

He approached it and surveyed it carefully. The ground seemed to be looser here. He furthered the crack in the rock till it crumbled to pieces. Annihilating the half-dead poppies, he cut through the surrounding soil and surely enough there lay what he had been looking for. Cleverly concealed beneath a layer of poppies and marked by a crevice, lay an exotic flower surrounded by a faint blue barrier. He lifted it with ease and put it inside the special bottle he had brought.

He had been right. No one had got the flower earlier because they weren't Sesshoumaru. Carefully placing it in his haori, he started towards the Western Lands.

Rin picked up the exquisitely beautiful kimono with extreme care. The red played against the black garment in erratic waves. Embroidered floral designs ran along the length of the garment. It was simplicity and elegance combined, something that he would like. It was a wonder he'd given it to her or perhaps did give her most of the kimonos she owned. Tracing a red wave near the neckline with her finger, she closed her eyes.

His face flooded her mind.

Where was he now? What was he doing? Was he thinking of her as much as she was thinking of him?

Letting out a sigh, she whispered his name. Hugging the material close to herself, she thanked the Kami that the problem between them had been resolved. Thinking back to the time when he was carrying her back to the village, her cheeks heated. The way he'd held her, there was something possessive about it as though he didn't want to let go.

How would it feel if that possessivenes was transformed from that of a guardian to that of something more, of someone more close...someone who lov...

No! She sat up with a jerk. What was she thinking? How could she even dare to hope? He would never love her. He was a Lord, she was a mere villager. He was a demon. What was she but a mere human? He was the epitome of perfection and she was the antithesis.

His perfection was awe inspiring. Everything about him was flawless, from his golden orbs, to the moonlight strands of his hair, to the lines of his cheekbones and to those sinuous lips.

She had to stop thinking about him like that! Why couldn't she love him like as innocently as she did earlier? Why did his mere thought make her go crazy? Why did she feel as though her body would erupt where he touched?

The incident at the forest seemed to have aggravated her situation.

These emotions threatened her sanity. How would she look him in the eye when she thought of him like this?

"Rin-chan? Can you go and collect some herbs from the forest? We will need some for the purification ceremony before the wedding."

Getting up she replied, "Hai! Kaede-sama."

"Jaken."

"You're back Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He didn't reply. He waited till the imp completed his rant of being left behind.

"Jaken."

"You shouldn't leave your trusted servant behind. I was so..."

"Jaken." He repeated again and finally Jaken cut his rant short.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Make arrangements for reaching Rin's village tomorrow. We are going to _bless_ little brother on his wedding."

He had started walking towards his chamber before he could see Jaken's eyes grow the size of saucers.

Rin was busy looking for the short green plants that Kaede had taught her were used for purifictaion.

She wondered about how the wedding was going to be. She didn't know what had exactly happened to Kagome-sama during the past 3 years but she was glad that she had come back. Inuyasha-sama seemed to be so happy these days. Of course he was as rude as he used to be but that shadow that had covered his face when Kagome-sama wasn't here had lifted. His eyes had got back the shine that they had been lacking for so long. Rin wished that both of them would be happy.

She had heard that Inuyasha and Miroku-sama had gone to invite him. She had been surprised. Things weren't as bad as they once used to be between the two brothers but she hadn't expected them to actually invite him!

Carefully balancing the herbs in her arms, she wondered aloud, "I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama will come for the wedding?"

"Oi, Miroku! Get your lazy ass here!"

"Really Inuyasha! No amount of persuasion can shut that loud mouth of yours, can it?"

Miroku walked upto the trunk of the felled tree and picked up the firewood that lay close to it.

"My mouth's gonna keep you and your family from freezing to death!" That said Inuyasha picked up his armful and walked ahead of him.

"I understand that you're nervous Inuyasha but that is no reason to..."

"Who's nervous? I ain't nervous!" Inuyasha turned and glared at him.

"Sure."

It was silent for a while before Miroku broke it.

"Say Inuyasha, do you think Sesshoumaru is going to come?"

"How the hell would I know? It ain't gonna make any difference if he doesn't. Its my wedding, not his."

"True but still..."

A strong wind whooshed by to reveal a demon with gleaming silver hair and a toad demon at his feet carrying a two-headed wooden staff.

"Greetings, little brother. I hope you have made arrangements for this Sesshoumaru's accommodation."

A huge thank you to all those who have reviewed and been waiting patiently for the next chapter. My exams start from Wednesday. So the next chapter will come sometime towards the end of December.

I just want you all to know that even if I update late I will complete this story. So don't lose faith in me.

Keep supporting me thru your reviews.

Love

Koishii


	7. Chapter 7: A Gift

Chapter 7:Gift

Inuyasha didn't have to do much. The faintest brush of Seshoumaru's youki* was enough to make the village headman offer him the largestroom in the village inn.

Sesshoumaru looked at the paltry curtains feeling amused at how the human's survived in places like these. Was this their best?

"You expect this Sesshoumaru to live here?" he asked in a disgusted voice.

"Its better than having to sleep outside ain't it?" Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare.

"Do not forget Inuyasha that you are the one who invited me. I have no desire whatsoever of tolerating your presence unnecessarily. If your attitude towards me remains uncourteous I will not grace your betrothal."

Miroku cut in before Inuyasha could make a reply that would aggravate the situation even further.

"We are sorry that we can't provide a better place for your accommodation. This is the best we can do. Please bear with us, Sesshoumaru sama."

Sesshoumaru would have said something if her scent hadn't hit his nose right then.

Sure enough, the next moment there was a loud "Sesshoumaru sama" and Rin came barging in.

She was panting, having run all the way from the herbaceous bush forest to the inn. Strands of her hair had come out of the pony which she had tied to prevent the hair from getting into her face while she worked. The basket of herbs had been forgotten and stranded in the midst of the 'd heard from Sango that Sessoumaru had arrived and she had run forgetting all else.

"Rin." His voice rang in her ears as she clutched the door and tried to catch her breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" he asked.

As more hair came out of the ribbon she smiled and said, "Because I wanted to see you Sesshoumaru sama."

Her scent had always been pleasant, so he let it fill his senses.

When she appeared looking so dishevelled, he was alarmed for a moment but he let himself relax when he could not detect any demons nearby nor any traces of injury from she said that she'd run all the way to come and meet him, an odd sensation filled up his neither replied nor asked her any more questions for he didn't understand what he was feeling...

"We'll be leaving then." Miroku said and dragged Inuyasha alongwith him.

"Its getting late Rin-chan. Don't be too late." Miroku told Rin before leaving.

"Hai*Miroku sama!" Rin waved them off and then turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

"You really did come."

He looked at her then wondering if she would ever be able to guess that he'd come all this way because he wanted to see her more than he wanted to attend Inuyasha's wedding.

He silently wondered how he had grown so tolerant even though he was driven by the motive to see Rin.

"Come here Rin."

She immediately hurried up and stood in front of him.

He took out a small vial and handed it to her.

Her reaction did not disappoint him.

She stared at the chestnut flower with red specks shielded by a blue barrier inside the vial. Rin had one exactly like this so she knew what this was. The Orchid of Trust...

She gasped as realization sank in. She brought the flower close to her chest and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Arigatou*...Arigatou arigatou Sesshoumaru sama!"

The look of pure hapiness on her face told him everything.

He did not understand how petty things like flowers could make her so happy and he probably never would. However, he was content to know that the person who had brought that smile to her face was none other him.

A strange warmth filled his heart.

Heart...since when had he possessed one?

He knew the answer to that. He had owned a heart ever since she had come into his life. She had taught him emotions, made him feel things that he had never been capable of feeling. But this warmth was different. He had never felt anything like this before. He had always wanted her to be happy but he had never thought that her smile would bring him so much hapiness.

"Take care of the flower Rin." He said and turned away from her.

He could not understand these feelings that were evolving.

What was he feeling?

"I will Sesshoumaru sama!" Rin's voice announced as she left for the village once more.

Next day, Day of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding.

Rin had just gotten ready. The kimono fit her perfectly and she had already been completed by Kaede on how well it suited her.

She had just tied the ribbon on her hair when she felt a familiar youki enter. She turned around and her breath stopped. Sesshoumaru stood right in front of her. His usual white hakama* had changed into black and he wore a silver haori* which bore the official crest of the Western lands.

He was so close...barely a few inches from her...his silver hair glistening in the sunlight.

Rin couldn't take her eyes off of him and that had nothing to do with how close he was...

"Rin."

Seeing her in the kimono he had gifted her made him realize just how much she had grown. He could not find any traces of the child that he had once travelled with three years ago.

She had used the flower with a clip to hold her hair in place.

She looked beautiful...he had to admit it to himself even if he couldn't say it out loud.

"I'm glad to see you've used my gift. Are you ready to depart?"

She smiled a bit then. He was curious as to why.

"What makes you smile Rin?"

Her smile widened. "Its nothing Sesshoumaru sama...its just that you said depart and I was thinking that it sounded as though we were about to leave for another journey even though we are just going to attend the wedding."

Her reasoning sounded pretty insufficient to him. He didn't understand why that would make her a smile but as he could make out that she wasn't hiding anything from her scent, he decided to leave it at that.

"Lets go Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stepped into her sandals but froze in place when she felt him close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her ear but for some reason that made her shiver.

So close...so close...he was so close.

She felt the ribbon being removed and her hair fall over her shoulders.

"You look better with loose hair Rin," his voice whispered into her ear.

And then he was near the door.

"Let us leave Rin."

She took a moment to catch her breath (and to reduce the intensity of the deep blush that had made its way up) before she followed him.

Outside the hut, Sesshoumaru smirked internally, pleased to see the effect that he had on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unkown to both of them, they both had already started another journey, a journey that would tie them together in ways that they would never have expected.

Notes:

Youki-demonic energy

Hai-Yes

Arigatou-Thank you

Hakama-The baggy cargo like pants that Sesshoumaru wears.

Haori-Upper Jacket

A huge thank you to all those who have reviewed and have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. My exams jsut got over. I was supposed to have completed this by Dec end but exams nd studies took up my time. So this chapter came out much later than I'd expected. My sincerest apologies for that.

Keep supporting me through your reviews. Send me lots of luck because my exam results come out tomorrow.(Flinch!)

Love

Anata13 alias Koishii


End file.
